


When we met - a iwaoi story

by Carzz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carzz/pseuds/Carzz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was 1 in the afternoon but because of the light rain making the sky darken, it still looked like early morning. Oikawa finally decides to get out of bed to make some breakfast. Having spent his whole morning scrolling through his TikTok for you page he didn’t realize how hungry he was. Dragging himself out of his room and into the kitchen, he filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil. As he was waiting for it to be done he goes to the fridge and grabs a couple of things to make an omelet. Just then his phone rang startled, he quickly started putting the food down to answer. Looking down at the contact he grins, it was his best friend Sugawara they had known each other since high school. High school...it seemed like such a distant memory but it had only been two years since he had graduated. He swiped his thumb across the screen and held it to his ear.“Hey Suga what’s up” Oikawa said “Nothing much I just wanted to check up on you, you haven’t been responding to anyone’s text the past few days you okay?”Suga said in a concerned tone. Oikawa hesitated before answering “uhh no yeah I’m fine just wanted to take a break from my phone for awhile”. There was silence on the other line he knew Suga wasn’t going to buy it but he had to at least try “Oikawa Tooru don’t lie to me you’ve been having your nightmares again haven’t you?” (Crap. he used my full name he only does that when he’s really serious, well looks like I can’t lie my way out) “I-I uhh” he sighs “Yeah I have it’s been going for a week or so” he felt a bit of relief once he finally got it off his chest. “See? I knew something was off, you wanna talk about it?” Suga asked. Before Oikawa could answer he heard a loud rumple come from his stomach practically yelling at him “HELLO IM HUNGRY” Oikawa gave a small grunt from hunger “Maybe later I’m kind of starving right now” Oikawa groaned “Oh uhh yeah ok but before I hang up remember you promised me that you’d come clubbing with me and Daichi Friday” Suga said in a stern tone it was almost motherly Oikawa scoffed “Dude I still can’t believe you guys are still dating it’s been what? 4 years?”. Sugawara had been dating his high school sweet heart since his 2nd year at Karasuno high school he was a setter for the school’s volleyball team and his boyfriend was a wing spiker. “Of course we’re still together we’re actually planning on moving in together” Suga said excitedly “Wow! That’s great I’m so happy for you guys” Oikawa was glad his best friend found true love even if he was having difficulty in that area himself. “Ok I don’t want you to starve so I’ll let you go and I’ll send you the address to the club ok bye love you”. Oikawa hangs up the phone and starts to make his breakfast as he does his mind can’t help but wander. He hadn’t been out in almost a year he used to be the life of the party but now he could barely shower himself. Once he was finished his food he went back to his room and grabbed some clothes lying them on the bed. He walked over to his mirror and stood their examining himself he looked puzzled “And now for the million dollar question ‘What to wear’ ”.

End of chapter one [hope you guys liked it <3 sorry it was short]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE:sorry I’m late with the update I’ve been super busy with school. Also I know I put that “motherly” when talking about Suga but I wanna clarify I did it to mock the really dumb heteronormative stereotypes they (certain people in the Haikyuu fandom) push on daisuga. I don’t think of him as a “sugamama”  
> [] = me talking  
> () = inside the characters head mostly Oikawa

After what felt like hours of rummaging through all his clothes Oikawa finally gave up, as he sat in the piles of clothes he said to himself “Okay I definitely have nothing to wear”. He searches for his phone which he finds stuffed under his old volleyball uniform for high school he hadn’t touched it since his last game so I smelled a bit like a dusty attic. He opens his phone to call Suga hoping he’s not busy with Daichi because they are pretty glued at the hip. Even though they’ve been together for years they still seem to be in the honeymoon phase, and even though he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous ‘where was his person? why could he never find a decent guy?’ Pushing that thought aside he calls up Suga, after two clicks he picks up sounding like he just woke from a nap.“Tooru? What’s up?” Oikawa sighs “Hey yeah uhh sorry to bother you Suga it’s just I do t have anything to wear for Friday so-” Suga cuts him off with a gasp. Shooting up from out of his bed he squeals “WAIT ARE WE FINALLY GOING SHOPPING?!” (Ow. My ear). Suga didn’t usually get like this when Oikawa asked to go places but, it had been two years since his break up and Suga knew that this meant he was practically fully healed. Him asking to go places without being dragged there, although he will still be dragged to even go to that club. “Yes we are BUT please do not try setting me up with every guy we see” Suga let out another gasp this time with a tone that showed he was offended by Oikawa’s statement. “ I do not do that” Oikawa scoffed “Yeah sure” “Aww but come in Kawa it wouldn’t hurt to go on just one date” Oikawa fell silent for a moment “I know...it’s just-” Suga interrupted “Hey dude it’s cool we don’t have to talk about it if you’re not comfortable ok? I promise I won’t bother you with boy talk while we’re out, well...mostly”.  
Oikawa could tell he was giving him a dumb little smirk, he could tell he was joking of course, his best friend knew what buttons not to push and he was grateful for him. “Ok so I was thinking the mall the have better stuff I don’t don’t want to be there long” “Of course, I’ll just tell Daichi I’m going out I’ll be at your place in 20” “Ok see then Suga” the call ends.


End file.
